helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
13 Colorful Character
|producer = Tsunku |Last = 12, Smart 12th Album (2011) |Next = The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ 6th Best Album (2013) |Single1 = Pyocopyoco Ultra |Single2 = Ren'ai Hunter |Single3 = One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show }} ⑬ Colorful Character (⑬カラフルキャラクター) is Morning Musume's 13th album. It was released on September 12, 2012 in two editions: one regular and one limited. This is the first album to feature the 10th generation members and the last album to credit 6th generation member Tanaka Reina. Tracklist CD #One・Two・Three #What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ (What's Up? 愛はどうなのよ～; What's Up? How's Love~) #Be Alive #Lalala no Pipipi (ラララのピピピ; The Pipipi of Lalala) - Michishige Sayumi #Dokka~n Capriccio (ドッカ～ン カプリッチオ; Bang Cappricio) #The Matenrou Show #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun (ゼロから始まる青春; A Youth That Starts from Zero) #Ren'ai Hunter #Chikyuu ga Naiteiru (地球が泣いている; The Earth Is Crying) #Namida Hitoshizuku (涙一滴; A Teardrop) - Tanaka Reina #Waratte! YOU (笑って！ＹＯＵ; Smile! YOU) - 9th + 10th Generation #Pyocopyoco Ultra Limited Edition DVD #Morning Musume Profile Movie #*Michishige Sayumi #*Tanaka Reina #*Fukumura Mizuki #*Ikuta Erina #*Sayashi Riho #*Suzuki Kanon #*Iikubo Haruna #*Ishida Ayumi #*Sato Masaki #*Kudo Haruka #Album Jacket Photography Making #Performances from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ (2012.05.16 at Nakano Sunplaza - Immediate Release USB) ##Kaiketsu Positive A (怪傑ポジティブA) ##My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ (～女子校花道～) Featured Members *5th Gen: Niigaki Risa (uncredited) *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (last credited album) *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika (uncredited) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen (debut): Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Album Information All Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #One・Two・Three #What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Rap: U.M.E.D.Y. #Be Alive #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: CHINO #Lalala no Pipipi #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Michishige Sayumi #Dokka~n Capriccio #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho, CHINO #*Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko #The Matenrou Show #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun #*Arrangement and Programming: AKIRA #*Chorus: CHINO, AKIRA #Ren'ai Hunter #Chikyuu ga Naiteiru #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Voices: U.M.E.D.Y., T3's #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho, Takeuchi Hiroaki #Namida Hitoshizuku #*Arrangement and Programming: Egami Kotaro #*Chorus: CHINO, AKIRA #Waratte! YOU #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho, CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Dance Choreographer: Yamashiro Yoko #Pyocopyoco Ultra Song Comments *"Lalala no Pipipi" is technopop and its lyrics are mostly about Michishige Sayumi’s current condition within the group and in her personal life. *"Dokkan Capriccio" is rock song made for concerts. *"Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun" is a thankful soft song. *"Chikyuu ga Naiteru" is a Tanaka Reina/Sayashi Riho lead since the vocals needed are really hard for this “serious rock number”. *"Namida Hitoshizuku" is a song sung in minor, and even though its melody is simple, the song is quite hard, which allowed Tsunku to notice how much Tanaka Reina has improved. *"Waratte! YOU" is a disco song. TV Performances *2018.10.08 FULL CHORUS (Lalala no Pipipi) Concert Performances ;What's up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) *Kudo Haruka LIVE 2020 "New Face!" - Kudo Haruka ;Be Alive *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Shimakura Rika *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Oda Sakura, Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Kaga Kaede *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.4 Acro Diva♡ - Tanaka Reina ;Lalala no Pipipi *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume (part of a medley) *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~ *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Shukumei~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER *SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~BIRTHDAY LIVE 2019~ ;Dokka~n Capriccio *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ - Morning Musume '14, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Hello! Project *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ Final *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.4 Acro Diva♡ - Tanaka Reina *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ (part of a medley) ;Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Chikyuu ga Naiteru *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ ;Namida Hitoshizuku *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ ;Waratte! YOU *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kishimoto Yumeno *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Trivia *This was Michishige Sayumi's first album as the leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first album with a gap of two between generations (6th and 9th) with 8th generation member Mitsui Aika being uncredited. *This album was the supporting album for Morning Musume's 2012 fall tour, Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. *This is the first album to sell over 14,000 copies since ⑩ MY ME, and their best selling album since 2009 album Platinum 9 DISC. *"Lalala no Pipipi" was performed by Michishige Sayumi in her comeback stage SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Saisei~ and was included in its original soundtrack. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 18,760 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~, Be Alive, Lalala no Pipipi, Dokka~n Capriccio, Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun, Chikyuu ga Naiteiru, Namida Hitoshizuku, Waratte! YOU *"Be Alive" Music *"What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~" Dance Rehearsal it:13 Colorful Character Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2012 Albums Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In